1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of digital picture. More specifically, the present invention relates to display apparatuses for digital pictures.
2. Background Information
As advances in microprocessor and other related technologies continue to improve the price/performance of various electronic components, digital pictures, which as used herein include all amateur as well as professional digital renditions employing digital computers, cameras and the like, have become increasingly popular in recent years. Powerful personal computers including versatile painting and graphics layout software can now be purchased in only fraction of the price one would have to pay in just a handful of years earlier. Similarly, numerous relatively inexpensive but yet functionally rich digital cameras are now available in the marketplace. They are being used by amateur photographers for day-to-day routine casual photography as well as by professional photographers including photo journalists and artists for serious journalistic and artistic works.
Notwithstanding the superior versatility of these digital pictures over conventional artwork and film based photographs, most consumers of digital pictures produced by commercial artists as well as casual users of digital cameras, continue to display these digital pictures in the conventional manner, that is through prints of the renditions. The conventional approach suffers from a number of disadvantages, including the disadvantages of requiring manual mounting of each print, and remounting if a user desires to display a different print. Thus, a more efficient and cost effective way of displaying digital picture is desired.